


You Call This Rehab?

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: When Sam loses his battle with Lucifer he ends up in solitary with a demonic nurse. Suddenly the illustrious Sam Winchester is at your mercy, so what do you do?





	You Call This Rehab?

Pairing: Demon Reader x Crazy Sam

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female

Reader Gender: Female

Word Count: 5179

Summary: Sam has been in the hospital for awhile, but he still loses his fight against the specter of Lucifer on occasion. When his spells turn violent he ends up restrained in solitary, and gets a solitary nurse to tend to him. This time the nurse is you, and you happen to be a demon, with the illustrious Sam Winchester at your mercy.

Warnings: bondage, rough sex, some dub con, hallucinations, mental illness. 

A/N: Blame my sweet little sister for this. Her mind lives in dark places.

 

Your first glimpse of Sam Winchester was as they were wheeling him down the hall, strapped to a gurney, cursing and struggling. The giant of a man barely fit on the gurney, muscles straining under the thin cotton clothes patients wore in the hospital. He was breathing hard, which shouldn't have been sexy but was. His long hair was mussed and he was telling someone, very loudly, to shut the hell up. You followed the crowd of orderlies and the doctor into the isolation room that belonged to you. You watched as the doctor measured out a dose of tranquilizer a little heavily and injected it into the muscled curve of Sam's hip while the orderlies held him still. When Sam relaxed they transferred him to the bed, reattaching the padded leather restraints, and left him there, the door closing behind them. 

Sam's gentle breathing and yours were the only sounds in the pristine white room after the other staff left. Slowly you circled the bed and peered down at the unconcious Hunter. He was childlike in sleep. Sweat soaked his clothes, outlining the delicious musculature beneath. You were tempted to change his clothes while he slept, just to sneak a peek, but even you weren't sick enough to molest a man while he was drugged unconscious. You reached down and brushed his tangled hair away from his face. How was it that a man who was, quite frankly, this pretty, was top of Hells hit list? You had to concede that beauty had nothing to do with lethality. Take you, for example. You had a spectacular vessel, and you were quite lethal. A couture covered razor blade. You smiled at that self description. So, you have Sam all to yourself for the next few days. Oh this was going to be interesting. The plan hatching in your head was complex and wicked, but would be so very satisfying. 

*************

"For God's sake do you EVER shut up?!" Sam moaned.

*Well of course not Sam. I'm in your head. And I'd quit using the "G" word unless you want me to start singing the Golden Girls again.*

You heard Sam's part of this exchange as you entered the room wheeling a cart with his lunch and his medication on it. You smirked and then tried to smooth your features. You straightened your shoulders, thrusting your chest out and adopted a quiet, sweet demeanor that you knew he'd just eat up. His type was well known, and you were it. Throw in a little wicked flirtation and he'd be all yours,

"Well I am so sorry to offend you Mr. Winchester. I will get a quieter cart next time."

The man on the cot startled slightly, as though he hadn't heard you come in at all. He took in a deep breath and sighed. He grumbled another "shut the hell up" at his invisible friend and turned his face towards you. It was the first time you'd seen him awake and you looked down into dark lashes framing beautiful hazel eyes. His hair was still a mess and you brushed it to the sides for him, for which he quietly thanked you. You sat down on the cot next to him to prop him up slightly, which means he got a faceful of cleavage. When you moved away he was blushing, and if that wasn't just the cutest thing.

"It's just Sam," he said quietly. "And I'm sorry. I wasn't tellng you to shut up."

"Oh?" You raised a brow. "Then who is your very annoying invisible friend?" 

*Oh go ahead and tell her Sammy. This one will get a real kick out of it.*

Sam huffed out a frustrated breath and practically growled. His eyes flicked over to a different corner of the room, obviously fixed on another subject that you couldn't see.

"It doesn't matter. I know he's not real. I just can't get him to go away."

"Suit yourself." You shrug it off but inwardly you're irritated. You really want to know what a Winchester would hallucinate when he finally breaks. But you've got to get him hooked on the sweetness first. It's no good to try pulling the hook too soon. It won't set if he doesn't have a good bite on it yet.

"My name is Y/N," you tell him gently as you release one hand to help him eat. "Believe it or not I am here to help you. It makes my job a little easier if I know what I'm up against. So if you feel like letting me in on your secret at any point I'd be grateful."

He's got his head down while he eats, hiding behind his hair. You duck down, peering under the curtain with a sweet smile, catching his eye. When you do he sort of raises his head and smiles back. Satans panties! The boy has dimples to drown in! That is just unfair. Hell, you'd seduce this kid even if he wasn't a Hunter. Built like a god and dimples to match. This keeps up and you might have to start wearing panties under your scrubs. As it was you stood up before you could soak through the thin cotton.

"Just relax Sam. I'll take good care of you. Try to rest and I'll be back in a few hours."

"Hey Y/N?" Sam held up his wrists in the restraints. "Are these really necessary?"

"I'm afraid so." You made your face sad. "Your last outburst was pretty intense. I don't think you meant to hurt anyone, but you clearly know how. And I don't think you're the kind of person who could just hurt someone and not feel bad about it. You look like a sweet guy, but you're just too big for me to feel safe with you. I'm sorry Sam."

His face fell and the big Hunter nodded as though he understood as you quietly left the room. Oh you walked off down the hall with the most sickeningly smug grin on your face. The sweet little nurse, so kind, afraid of the big hunter. Just tap all of those protective insstincts. The Winchesters had that "damsels in distress" complex bad, the both of them, but Sam was worse. Especially if you gave him the vulnerable ones. He'd try so hard now not to be big and scary, and the sweet little nurse would just fall for him. It was too rich! You almost wished you were filming this. Crowley would give you some kind of best actress award just for fucking with him. 

The best part was later after you'd read his file. You knew now that his invisible friend was none other than Lucifer himself. A hold over from his time in the Cage with the big boss. Was it real? A hallucination? No way to tell really. It didn't matter. There were always ways to play up someones disorder. The fact that it was a subject you knew so intimately just made it easier. He'd be trying to save you, falling for you, and questioning his sanity all at once in a matter of days! You could have danced in wicked glee. 

 

THE NEXT DAY

 

"Good morning Sam."

You wheeled in your cart and you gave your greeting with your usual pleasantness, injected with fatigue. You also looked tired. All part of the role you were playing. Your uniform was crisp and clean but your hair wasn't quite as neat and you'd forgone the more complicated bits of makeup, though you'd made sure to keep the parts that made you look most young and innocent. Same as previous times you propped him up, this time noticing his small inhale as his face landed in your bosom, and released one arm so he could eat. He Looked up at you, taking in the small details, and looked concerned.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course," you rersponded, your voice shaking slightly. "I'm fine Sam. How are you this morning?"

"I didn't sleep." He stated bluntly. "Nothing new. It looks like you didn't either."

"I slept fine, really," you clasped his hand reassuringly with a wan smile. "Just really wierd nightmares. I don't remember having nightmares like that before, and they just wouldn't stop is all. I'm sure it's just something I ate."

"Nightmares? What about?" He'd taken the bait. You stifled a grin and answered vaguely.

"Well, about Hell, if you can believe it. I'm not Christian, but for some reason I kept seeing this oddly handsome blond man in a cage surrounded by fire, and I just knew that it was Lucifer. I mean THE Lucifer. And he kept talking to me, you know? I can't remember what he was saying but his voice sounded so good." You tilted your head back and sighed. "His voice sounded the way hot chocolate feels when you drink it. It was sexy, and yet I spent the entire dream so terrified that I was too paralyzed to even scream. I must have come awake choking in a cold sweat half a dozen times. Now what kind of sense does that make?" You ran a slightly shaky handthrough your hair. You tried to laugh it off but it was clearly a poor attempt. Sam took your hand and gave you the sweetest puppy dog expression.

"Hey, it's ok." He said softly, rubbing the back of your hand reassuringly with his thumb. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Thanks Sam." You smiled ast him and squeezed his fingers. 

As you put his hand back into the restraint you took extra time with it. Your touch lingered, your fingers stroking over a scar in his palm. You lay your body more fully across him to reach the straps and when you went to move back over him you came face to face much closer than you had been. Your breath hitched and your eyes moved from his hazel ones to his lips.

"I'll, um," you stammer slightly, and seemingly unconsciously lick your lips. "I'll be back later. They're going to send you to, um, shower." 

You blush and sit up, turning away from him. You notice that he's breathing a little faster too. Admittedly, the thought of all of that man nude and wet was doing all kinds of things for you. You just might have to arrange for a peek because that was too delicious a sight to miss. But you were pretty sure your act of attraction combined with chaste denial was doing the trick. You risked a glance over your shoulder to find Sam with his eyes clenched shut, his lips barely moving in what was clearly speech but you couldn't tell if he was praying our arguing with Lucifer or what. He was still breathing fast and sweat stood out on his brow. Your eyes moved down and this time you did hide a smug grin. Well, half a one was pretty damn good for barely trying, and unholy fuck that was half mast them boy was he packing! Oh yes, you were definitely getting a piece of that before it got away. You manage to exit the room with your shy embarrassment routine intact.

\----------------------

Are you messing with her dreams?

*How can I do that Sam? If you think I'm just a hallucination then I should have no power to effect other people, should I?*

But how can she have dreamed about you and the cage?

*Universal consciousness? Bad burrito? Or you could just admit it.*

Admit what?

*Come on Sam. I've never lied to you. I've been telling you this whole time…*

No. You are not real. You are in my head.

*See, and I thought we were finally getting somewhere. Have it your way. We'll just see what your sweet little girlfriend the nurse has to say about it.*

\----------------------

Two hours later several large orderlies came to pick Sam up and take him to the shower room. you managed to lag behindwith the basket of toiletries, guaranteeing that the shower would be started by the time you go there. Of course you slipped and fell, spilling everything, and scrambled around trying to gather everything back up. 

When you looked up and locked eyes with Sam you actually blushed for real. Water was dripping off his hair and the end of his nose. Your eyes moved down. He was only half turned, so you didn't see everything, but you saw enough. Enough tanned golden skin and slick muscle to make angels weep. Your eyes yanked back up to his, your face on fire, and your mouth open in shock. His were kind of surprised too, but something in your face must have given him that little touch of guy pride. You know, that smugness when they know they've impressed a girl they like. He ducked his head and grinned, flashing dimples and those sparkling hazel eyes out from behind a veil of wet hair. You ducked your head backing up and just repeating apologies over and over. The orderlies were laughing. Yeah, this was going to get around. Oh well. You'd just fueled the fire of the hospital rumor mill.

Sure enough, that evening when you went to take him his dinner you were sure he could hear the laughter and cat calls from down the hall as you entered the room with his cart. Your face was properly flushed and you were awkward. You tried to touch him as little as possible, didn't look at him, and called him Mr. Winchester.

"Y/N. Y/N Please!" He grabbed your wrist with his free hand, demanding your attention. "Please, don't be like this. It's ok."

"No it's not!" You squeaked, trying to pull away. "Of course it's not ok! That shouldn't have happened at all and once it did I shouldn't have…I'm so sorry I violated your privacy. I'm requesting another nurse be assigned to you tomorrow."

"No! Y/N no, please don't do that. You're the only person in this place that's treated me like an actual person and not just a task. Besides," he tugged on your wrist, pulling you forward. "It wasn't that bad was it?" He was trying to get you to smile. Instead you all but choked at the question, pulling away and fussing with the tray and stammering, the blush practically fuorescent. The shy innocent thing was really getting him. 

"Oh my god …I can't believe you would even ask me that! That's just…that's just not even right, and not fair either! I think you're done, Mr. Winchester!"

Again you moved to buckle his wrist back into the padded leather. Your breasts were crushed against his solidly muscled chest, which you now had a very clear mental image of. It was taking both hands to work the buckles because yours were shaking and he wasn't ccoperating. He finally succeeded in lacing his fingers with yours. You huffed and looked down into his face, so close to yours.

"Mr. Winchester if you don't cooperate I will have to call the orderlies to help me restrain you."

"Even trade." You blinked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You saw me naked today. I think I deserve an even trade."

"I'm not stripping for you Sam.." Your voice had gone quiet. You were not expecting this. He chuckled at your response. He was breathing a little fast, as were you, and his pupils were starting to dilate.

"Somehow I didn't think you would. How about a kiss? Just one kiss."

Oh the irony of this was so very rich. This was a move you'd have expected out of Dean any day of the week, but out of Sam? Quite the twist. And bargaining with a demon for a kiss! Granted he didn't know you were a demon but it was still funny. If he knew he probably wouldn't think it was amusing. Oh well. You'd just have to enjoy the inner giggle for the both of you.

"Just one?" You ask shyly. "You promise?" Sam nods.

You lowered your face down towards his and your noses nudged at each other then your lips brushed, barely there, but sharing breath. Your lips found each other and the kiss was light, chaste, with eyes fluttered closed. It's a slow tasting, drawn out, like something wanted for awhile and not anything you're in a hurry to end. It breaks softly and you pull back enough to look at him. You're both breathing hard, your lips moist. His eyes are shining, pupils dark pools and you know he's thinking the same thing you are. Not just one.

You both moved simultaneously, meeting in the middle. This kiss wasn't a simple press of lips but a feeding, a tasting of each other. You explored each other, tongues running over curves in little dancing flicks. You nipped and sucked at each other's lips, swallowing every little sigh and needy moan. His fingers were still laced with yours and you moved your palms and fingers together in what felt like an eerie parody of sex, the feel of him three and the heat of the kiss sending shocks through you. In the heat of the moment you sucked Sam's bottom lip into your mouth and bit down, hard. He growled into your mouth and suddenly his hand was in your hair, yanking your head back and biting at your throat like something feral. 

"Sam!" You gasped at the sudden fist in your hair, but his teeth at your throat hit you right below the belt. 

"Oh god," you moaned, arching as he used your hair to bend you back, exposing more skin for his attention. One hand clung to his chest, while the other was in his hair, behind his head, helping to hold it up so he could drive you crazy. 

"Sam, god, Sam we can't!" He nosed aside the collar of your uniform, bit down, and sucked a mark into your skin. 

"Oh Jesus fuck yes!"

You sort of lost control of your mouth, and Sam flinched as the tone of his sweet nurse completely changed. Your nails dug into his scalp and you pulled back to assault his mouth with a simply scorching kiss, harsh and demanding. Most of all very not sweet and innocent. Sam was clearly shocked. If he hasn't been he'd have noticed that you'd cuffed him again. You pulled away from the kiss, grinning in satisfaction, your liquid black eyes staring into his hazel ones. You watched as realization sunk in and laughed as he started to struggle. 

"Oh relax Sam. You're not going anywhere." You sauntered over and locked the door, shutting the little view window from inside. Sam struggled and strained. 

"What did you do with Y/N?" He snarled. 

"Oh not a thing sweetheart." You cooed. You brushed his hair out of his eyes and he tried to jerk away from your touch. "It's been me the whole time. Come on Sam. Two minutes ago you were ready to fuck me blind. Nothing has changed."

"Nothing? You're a fucking demon!"

"But I've been a demon the whole time Sam." You sat down on the edge of the cot like you usually did. You moved to adjust him like usual and he strained away from you, but you heard his breath catch anyway. 

"My touch is the same." You slide your hand along his palm,lacing your fingers. "My scent, my kiss, my body, my desire. All of it is the same. And you want me Sam. I know you do."

Your hands slid down his body to find the flagging erection under the thin cotton scrubs. The blue fabric did nothing to hide him. He'd been softening in his anger and shock but it took a mere touch from you to get him stiffening again. 

"Don't," he ground out through gritted teeth. His eyes were closed and he was holding his body still. 

"Come on Sam. Just relax. I was going to do this anyway. You might as well enjoy it."

"Don't touch me you filth."

"Oh Sam, " you shivered. "Keep talking like that and I'll soak right through my clothes."

You bent down and mouthed at the huge bulge of him through the thin cotton. Your hand cupped and fondled his balls as deft fingers plucked at the knot at his waist. It took zero effort to get those pants down far enough to expose the mouth watering length of him. You wrapped your fingers around him and squeezed, stroking him slowly. You turned your eyes up and watched as Sam's hands clenched into fists and his eyes clamped shut. The great hunter, fighting for control. Delicious. 

Not nearly as delicious as his skin as you ran your tongue up the underside of the fat cock in your fist. Your tongue delved and twisted in the slit at the end, tasting the precum You milked from him at every stroke. He was trembling, trying not to react, until you swallowed him down. You sucked him into your mouth, hot and fast, using the flat of your tongue and your lips and your hands to suck, lick , and stroke him. In under a minute he was squirming and gasping, his hips jerking up as you went down and only your fist around his base to keep him from choking you. Finally you let him go that extra inch,catching him in your throat and swallowing around him. 

"Oh fuck, " he groans out, arching off the cot. You suck your way off of him and look up, your mouth swollen and bruised. You crawl up to his face. 

"You taste amazing Sam." You breathe, your voice husky. "I bet you feel even better."

You leaned in and kissed him. At first he didn't respond, but you didn't let up. You licked and sucked and bit at his mouth. Your hands delved into his hair, holding him captive. You were laid half across his chest, your breasts crushed to him. You were squirming, the heat between your thighs a major distraction. 

"Please, " you whispered against his mouth. "Please just kiss me Sam."

You weren't begging. You weren't. That was totally not what that was. Sam gave in anyway. He surged upwards and his tongue invaded your mouth like he owned it. You moaned into the kiss. The feel of his tongue sliding against yours was sexy y to the point of being obscene. The cleft between your legs throbbed and you couldn't stand it. You undid the tie on your own scrubs and your hand dove inside to find your unclothed sex. You stroked yourself, and groaned, Sam's kiss still setting you on fire while your fingers eased the tension between your thighs by the tiniest bit. 

Sam noticed your hand was missing and broke the kiss. His eyes quickly found the reason. When he looked at you his expression was dark, dangerous. You shuddered, the pure sex of it nearly enough to bring you over right there. 

"Let me loose." He growled. 

You only thought about it for half a second. There was nothing in here to make a demon trap, even if he had the time. If he was going to exorcise you he'd have done it already, and he didn't have any off those demon killing blades the Winchester boys were famous for having. It was very low risk. In a rush you unbuckled his wrists. He grabbed you as soon as he was free, pulling your wet fingers into his mouth and sucking them, tonguing them obscenely and groaning around them. 

When he pulled your hand out of his mouth he turned that gaze on you. Both of you were panting, trembling with tension. You parted your lips, on the verge of saying something, when his hands were on you. He was practically ripping the clothes off of you,so you joined in trying for his clothes but once his hands were free he was in control. He got you naked in record time, got his ankles loose of the restraints, and had you in his lap. 

His hands! They were everywhere,hot and demanding. They yanked at your hair so he could devour your throat, leaving bite marks in your flesh that you knew he'd never have left on a normal human girl. He was treating you roughly because he knew what you were, knew you could take it. 

His fingers clawed at your back, making you arch as his mouth found your breasts. Lips, teeth, and tongue teased and abused your nipples until you were fighting not to cry out loud enough to be heard beyond the door. Then his hands dug into the taut muscle of your ass and he pulled you into him. 

You slid the underside of him through your slick, your hips gyrating, teasing him. Your arms were around his neck and you leaned back to look at him. Your legs were wrapped around his waist while his incredibly long ones were spread on either side of the cot. You looked at him from under heavy lids, licking your lips as your hips rode him up and down through the cleft of you. He yanked you up roughly, holding you high with one hand gripping your ass and another hand in your hair,holding your head to one side. 

"Fucking tease, " he snarled into your ear. 

He pulled you down onto his lap roughly. You were plenty wet, but he'd done no other prep and god he was big! This body had never been opened that far. It felt a very small condom being stretched over a very large banana. You owned to him and conformed to exactly his shape, as though you were suddenly built only for him. He filled you entirely. And it stung going so fast but once your ass was on his thighs you groaned wantonly. That first thrust was always so good. Sam was panting, clinging to you with his head on your shoulder. You pulled his head up, looking at him as your hips rocked a slow circle. His fingers dug into your back. 

"Fuck me Sam."

His lips crashed into yours with force enough to split one. You tasted blood in the kiss but neither of you stopped. He had his arms around your back and drove you down onto him, spearing you deep as you rolled your hips in circles, toying with him, drawing him out. Even so, the feel of him inside you was incredible. Both of you kept cursing and moaning, your sweat slick bodies finding no purchase for desperate hands. 

"Sam! More, please, god I need…"

"Yes, " his voice sounded as wrecked as you felt, both of you hanging on by the thinnest of tethers. He pushed you back until your back hit the cot. He bent you in half and you watched the miles of glowing tanned muscle tense as he began to drive himself into you. He hit places you were almost sure were never meant to be hit in a human body, mixing pleasure and pain just enough to appeal to both halves of you. 

"Yes, Sam, so good, fuck, yes, don't stop!"

"Shut up!" Sam growled. He covered your mouth with one huge hand and pinned you're wrist down with another. "Lying demon bitch. Show me. Show me what you really are."

The hand over your mouth surprised you, but in a good way. He pinned you down and you whimpered, your arousal hitting new heights. Your sex was tightening around him. You were close and you knew he knew it. At his words you turned your eyes, showing your true face to him. He grinned, and there was so much in his face and eyes. Cruelty and guilt and self loathing. It was like he wanted this but he was using it to punish himself at the same time. 

"That's right. Filthy lying demon whore. And you take it like a whore don't you? You going to cum for me? You going to scream for me?"

He was angry now, his face full of rage. He was being rough, bruising. He was trying to hurt you now and it was driving you over the edge. You were already close, and then he started talking and that was all it took. You started writhing beneath him. On the last words he yanked his hand off your mouth and you came screaming around him, bucking and grabbing for anything to hold onto. He cursed and slammed into you a few more times until you felt him let go, his release pumping deep into your borrowed body, making you feel filled up and violated at the same time. 

He pulled out of you and you moaned lasciviously, stretching like a cat. You watched as he turned and started putting his clothes back on with angry sharp motions, turned away from you. You smirked. Here it was. He'd given in to that dark side and now he got the guilt. You sat up and draped your naked form over his shoulders. 

"That was amazing Sam. You've got a gift."

He shook you off,glaring over his shoulder at you. He leaned over and picked your clothes up off the floor. Then he threw them into your face. 

"Don't touch me. Just get dressed and get out."

"Oh don't be like that Sam. After everything we've shared? I was following my nature. And you, pretty boy, you wanted everything I was offering. You wanted it and you took it. So be mad at yourself all day long if you want, but I know that beast you hide inside loved it just as much as I did."

You kissed him on the cheek and he jerked away from you, not bothering to respond to your commentary. You went ahead and dressed, doing the best to fix your hair and generally not look like your patient hadn't fucked you sideways. You were going to fail. Your bruised and swollen mouth,not to mention the screaming, were going to give you away, but at least you were going to try. Sam suffered your touch enough to strap him back down, but he refused to look at you. 

"Goodnight Sam. Obviously you won't be seeing me again, but I do hope you'll remember me. Maybe in your guilty dreams, but I'll take what I can get. Sleep tight Winchester. And say hello to Lucifer for me."


End file.
